


When you're smiling and astride me

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Sharing a Bed, first time saying I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Based on and named after the song by Father John MistyThere's no need to fear meDarling, I love you as you are when you're aloneI'll never try to change youAs if I could, and if I were to, what's the part that I'd miss most?When you're smiling and astride meI can hardly believe I've found you





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen to the song its real good and totally philkas in my opinion  
> let me know what you think of this and read my other philkas fanfics maybe? I'm working on a new one right now

Lukas took Philips face in his hands and kissed him again, their lips pink and slightly bruised from their already lengthy make out session.  
Philip had surprised Lukas for his eighteenth birthday, setting up their playlist in his room and making sure the house would be empty for a few hours.  
Philip pressed Lukas back into the bed and straddled him, hands pressed to the blonde’s chest as he smiled. 

“Happy Birthday Lukas.”

Philip bent down to kiss his boyfriend again and then sat back, moving against the other in a way that made Lukas shiver. 

Lukas had never been with a guy before. Although he’d never been with a girl either and he thought he should have been more nervous or scared like he had been that first night in the cabin, but here, with Philip, he wasn’t scared of anything. 

And it felt so, so good. It felt more right than it ever had with Rose. Philip was smiling down at him as he sat across Lukas’ hips and while Lukas’ brain and body were telling him to go further his heart was telling him something very different. 

Philip was shining like the brightest star that Lukas had ever seen, he was absolutely beautiful. His curls falling over his face, to frame his bright eyes, as his smile warmed his face and lit Lukas’ soul on fire. Lukas had never seen anything so amazing in all his life and it was a painful thing not to have him in his arms at all times. 

So Lukas smiled and pulled Phillip down to lie against his chest, wrapping his arms around the now very confused boy.

“Um, is this your way of telling me you don’t want birthday sex? Because you could have just said so, you don’t have to physically restrain me.” But he was laughing and Lukas released him only to take his face in his hands and kiss his again. 

Philip kissed him back and stopped to take a breath. 

“I thought we’d done this part?”

Lukas laughed as he looked at Philip still above him.  
“I know, but Philip, my stomach hurts.”

The brunet started to get off him, frowning in apology.  
“Oh, sorry. Are you sick or something?”

Lukas smiled again and pulled Philip back towards him, pressing their foreheads together. 

“No, Philip. It hurts in a good way.”

Philip’s lips slowly turned into a smile as pink blossomed along his cheeks, while Lukas felt absolutely giddy. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I love you Philip.” 

Their eyes were bright as they looked at one another and right then, their bodies pressed together with their hearts beating against each other’s chests, it was everything they ever could have wanted. Neither of them had ever said these words aloud to each other before but they both felt it in their bones and Philip meant every word he said back. 

“I love you too, Lukas.”

The blonde laughed and pressed his smiling mouth to Philips before rolling over and pulling the other to his chest. Lukas sighed happily as he spooned Philip, his long arms wrapping around him as they fit together. 

Philip was laughing softly against him. 

“So you don’t want birthday sex. You just want to cuddle?”

Lukas pressed kisses to Philip’s neck, under his hair behind his ear where he loved it most. 

“Well, since you are apparently the love of my life, we have forever to do that. And you like cuddling.”

Philip hummed and snuggled against him.

“Love of your life huh?”

“Yeah, you idiot, didn’t you hear me the first time?”


End file.
